


Alcove

by ShrimpZilla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpZilla/pseuds/ShrimpZilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor goes down on Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcove

            She pushes him up against the wall and he thinks: this isn’t happening.

            She runs her hands down his armor and tucks her fingers into his belt and he thinks: oh, this is happening.

            He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her tight. Kisses her until they’re both breathless. Her fingers work their way into his pants, tugging at the trail of curls at the base of his stomach. His body tenses at the feeling, the contrast of her cool fingertips against his skin. She brings her knee up and rubs it against the slowly growing bulge in his pants. He jerks back, startled and aroused and nervous. “Do you really think—“ He starts, glancing around.

            “Yes,” she cuts him off with a mischievous smile. “Did you think I was joking about this?” The Inquisitor works one of her hands into his pants and massages him through his smalls. His breath catches. Her other hand pulls at the laces of his pants, the buckles of his belt. The clanking is unbelievably loud in his ears. With his hands on her hips he maneuvers them so that they are at a better angle. Doing this in the alcove between Josephine’s office and the main hall was risky. There were three possible doors that someone could barge in on them through. Maker, why was the thought of it exciting him so? She leans up, still tugging his pants away, and rolls his earlobe between her teeth. Wet heat hits his kneecaps and he leans harder against the wall. “You don’t really seem all that opposed to the idea,” she whispers into his neck as her lips ghost over the sensitive skin. He suppresses a noise of pleasure and grips her hips tightly.

            “You’ve corrupted me,” he growls. The startled noise she makes against his neck travels straight to his groin. He moves his hands to cup her ass, squeezing hard enough to lift her slightly and brush her body against his. He captures her mouth with his own and his tongue can practically taste the eagerness, the anticipation of the act to come. He feels it wrangle with his own, pushing and then relenting to his will. He feels the enthusiasm in that as well. Her desire to let herself be commanded hitting him in all the ways he never even considered. He pushes harder with his mouth and is rewarded with a desperate moan.

            She pulls away, bites her lip, and lowers herself onto her knees. She pulls his pants down as she does it, exposes his thighs and cock and ass. The way he’s positioned them anyone who tries to enter from the hall will be stopped by the Inquisitor’s body. There’s nothing that can be done about the door leading down to the library. He can only hope that if someone is coming up he’ll be able to hear them with enough warning Cullen’s mind stops when he feels her take him into her mouth. He reaches out with one of his hands and grips the handle that leads into Josephine’s office. Essentially she’s trapped until they finish. The other hand goes immediately to the back of the Inquisitor’s head. He sinks a little into the feeling.

            She’s being fast and sloppy. Her tongue runs along his shaft, her hand sliding over him smoothly from the wetness she’s left behind. He grinds up into her face, thrusting his cock in time with her bobbing and sucking. She takes her free hand and drags her nails lightly down his thigh. He shivers into her, his fingers pulling at her hair. She breathes a heavy breath around his cock and he glances down to see her sneaking her hand into her leggings. “Oh, Maker,” he trembles. She arches into him as she takes to pleasuring herself. The idea that she is so aroused by pleasuring him, by being him, by…sucking his cock in a place they may get caught drives him mad. Her mouth around him is like a gift. Hot and wet and tight as she sucks her cheeks around him, takes the tip of him to the back of her throat. Her lips vibrate with a moan as she hits a wave of her own building orgasm. He feels the bones in his body come alive at the sensation.

            His skin feels like its drawn taut as she twists her wrist so that her hand can tease his balls for a split second. His body curls away from the wall, his hand falls away from her hair and holds onto her shoulder. He twitches, spasms, her tongue flicking and spinning around him until he feels his head in a spiral, his whole being in a vice that’s about to snap. “Oh, Maker. Oh, Maker.” Like a prayer he says it over and over, moaning under his breath as he feels her whining into him. With his hand on her shoulder he feels her shaking. Her stroking and sucking grows erratic and he takes the charge on his own, frantic for his own impending climax. He moves his hand back to her head and thrusts against her while she moves.

            He calls out as quietly as he can manage when his orgasm hits. His toes curl in his boots. His body quivers. Cullen removes his hand from her hair and runs it through his own, exhaling a shaky breath. Still on her knees the Inquisitor licks him clean and it nearly hurts to feel the pleasure so close on the tails of his climax. She stands, adjusting her leggings, and helps him close his pants. He takes his hand off the handle to Josephine’s office, an ache in his knuckles from the grip that he had on it. She smiles as he looks at him, taking in his no doubt disheveled appearance. With a tilted smile he reaches out and pulls her against him, burying his face in the juncture between her neck and shoulder. “How am I supposed to concentrate in Skyhold with the knowledge that _that_ might await me in any corner?” She giggles as he rubs his stubble against her.

            “You’ll manage, I’m sure.”


End file.
